


hush

by wendywrites



Series: kinky boots [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywrites/pseuds/wendywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson has to keep quiet if he wants to get his reward, but Jaebum isn't making it easy on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hush

Ever since he and Jaebum made it through their first joint venture experimenting with bondage, Jaebum has been a lot more relaxed about trying out new things in bed. He wasn’t exactly skittish before, but he did seem to harbour a few reservations. He’s all but gotten over them now; he’s even started to invent games for them to play. The only one Jackson hasn’t beaten yet is the quiet game.

 

It came about one night when they were getting ready to try out some new toys Jaebum had bought online. Jackson was pleasantly surprised at how much initiative Jaebum was showing, but his greenness definitely shone through when Jackson opened the package and saw the cheap material of its contents.

 

“This wasn’t how it looked on the website,” Jaebum muttered to himself with a frown as he turned a ball gag around in his hands. It only took the slightest bit of pressure for the ball to crumple in his palms.

 

“I’m happy you were so interested that you looked up stuff on your own, but next time run the website by me, okay?” Jackson said as he pulled the broken gag out of his hands and kissed Jaebum on the cheek. “Don’t even worry about it; this sort of thing can happen to the best of us,” Jackson kissed him again.

 

“Right,” Jaebum mumbled, still looking a bit put out.

 

“Hey, it’s not like we can’t still play,” Jackson said as he cupped Jaebum’s face, turning it to look him in the eyes.

 

“Can you be quiet even without the gag though?” Jaebum asked with the hint of a smirk on his face. Jackson nipped him on the ear.

 

“If you tell me not to say anything, then I won’t say anything,” Jackson said confidently.

 

“Oh really?” Jaebum asked with a twinkle in his eyes. “If you’re that confident then let’s make a game of it. I’ll reward you if you can be quiet and I’ll punish you if you can’t.”

 

“Deal,” Jackson grinned.

 

Jackson could tell that Jaebum enjoyed watching him struggle to keep quiet–and punishing him when he slipped–but he didn’t realise how much until Jaebum suggested they don’t ever bother with a gag. Say what you will about Jackson, at least he owns being a freak. Jaebum likes to pretend he’s the innocent one in their relationship, but really he’s just sneakier about it. Not that Jackson is complaining.

 

He loves it when Jaebum puts away his respectability before he gets into bed with him. Sometimes he’ll catch himself drifting off at work, imagining what he could get him to do next. Today is one of those days. Jackson is already finding it hard to focus, and any semblance of being productive goes out the window when he reads Jaebum’s text.

 

‘wanna come over and have some quiet time tonight?’

 

If any of his co-workers were to pass by and glance over his shoulder at the text he just got, they’d be more than a little confused as to why Jackson’s cheeks are turning red. If asked to make a list of ‘quiet time’ activities a couple would do, most people would probably guess things like reading, cuddling, watching a movie, taking a nap together and other soft, romantic shit like that. To Jaebum and Jackson, ‘quiet time’ means something else entirely.

 

‘sure that sounds great ;]’

 

 

Three hours later, Jackson lets himself into Jaebum’s apartment, just stopping himself from calling out a greeting. He absently rubs his behind as in remembrance of the punishment he got the last time he made that mistake. It’s not as though he didn’t enjoy it–he was the one who suggested it after all–but he’s yet to see this game through to the end without slipping up, and he really wants to make it this time.

 

He kicks his shoes off and pads into the living room, where Jaebum is reclining on his black leather sofa and watching television. Jackson kneels down by his feet and waits for Jaebum to acknowledge him. Sometimes Jaebum addresses him at the first commercial break; sometimes he’ll sit through a whole film, his knees starting to ache, before his presence is acknowledged–it all depends on Jaebum’s mood. Today, he waits for his show to end.

 

“Jackson, did you shower?” Jaebum asks softly as strokes his hair and smiles down at him. Jackson shakes his head. “Good,” Jaebum smiles. It wasn’t one of the rules they initially came up with and so he wasn’t punished the first couple of times that he did shower, but Jackson has made a point not to do it ever since he figured out Jaebum’s preference.

 

“Use the lavender soap and the vanilla shampoo this time,” Jaebum says as he taps Jackson twice on the head. Jackson nods as he gets up, pressing his lips together to suppress a smile. As much as Jaebum likes to pretend that he doesn’t have any fetishes, he is awfully fixated on Jackson smelling a certain way when they’re together.

 

When he’s done with his shower, he heads into Jaebum’s room and changes into the clothes laid out for him on Jaebum’s bed. This time he’s put out a pair of red boxer briefs, one of his old football jerseys and a pair of white shorts. After he changes, he heads back into the living room, where he takes the hand Jaebum holds out to him, and he lets himself be pulled into the other man’s lap.

 

Jaebum rakes his eyes down Jackson’s body, a smile tugging at his lips. The glint in his eyes shines especially bright when he stares at the top he’s wearing. That’s another thing Jaebum has a thing for–Jackson wearing his clothes. That one Jackson doesn’t tease him about because he happens to have a thing for wearing Jaebum’s clothes. Jaebum wraps his arms around Jackson’s waist and buries his nose into the junction of his neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply. Jackson’s body shakes with suppressed laughter.

 

“Don’t laugh at me,” Jaebum breathes into his ear, and Jackson feels his hard-on as he shifts in his lap. Jackson widens his eyes and pouts cutely, blinking up at Jaebum in apology.

 

“Not good enough, it really hurts my feelings when you laugh at me. You’re going to have to make it up to me,” Jaebum says lightly. Jackson blinks innocently at him, waits for Jaebum to push his head down until it’s level with his erection.

 

“Do you know what you need to do to make it up to me?” Jackson nods. “Good,” Jaebum says, tapping once on the top of his head. “If you do a good job, I’ll treat you as well.”

 

Jackson nods in determination before he reaches inside Jaebum’s pants and pulls out his cock–he’s already half-hard. Jackson lips his lips before he sucks the tip into his mouth. He hollows out his cheeks and sucks as hard as he can, taking as much of Jaebum into his mouth as he can while he massages his balls.

 

“Very good, Jackson. You remember what I like,” Jaebum moans as he strokes Jackson’s hair, moving the fringe off his face. Jackson beams at the praise and he sucks down Jaebum’s cock with even more enthusiasm. He bobs his head up and down before he pulls off completely and licks a wide stripe up the underside of Jaebum’s cock. He blows at the slit of the head of Jaebum’s cock before he licks at the precome gathering there. Jackson then sucks down all of Jaebum’s cock, working his throat. Normally he’d hum to increase the other man’s pleasure, but he ended up losing the game the last time he did that.

 

Soon enough, Jackson feels Jaebum shudder beneath him and it’s not long before he feels a thick liquid sliding down his throat. Jackson keeps his mouth on Jaebum’s cock, fondling his balls, until he’s sure that he’s gotten every last drop. When he finally pulls his mouth off Jaebum’s cock, Jaebum takes him by the arms and pulls him up into his arms, burying his nose in Jackson’s hair.

 

“That was very good, Jackson. You’ve done so well that I’m going to give you a treat. What should it be?” Jackson doesn’t reply; he hasn’t been released yet. Jaebum’s just talking to himself.

 

“Hmmm, let me think about it for a minute,” Jaebum murmurs as he turns his attention back on the television. Jackson nuzzles into his chest, making himself comfortable–it could be a while before Jaebum gets back to him.

 

“You know your ass always looks stunning when you wear white shorts,” Jaebum mumbles in his ear a few minutes later. Jackson wants to quip that his ass always looks stunning, it just looks especially stunning in white shirts, but he says nothing as Jaebum’s hands start to wander.

 

“I can see your underwear through your shorts. You’re such a tease.” Jackson bites back a comment about pots and kettles as Jaebum moves him forward until he’s kneeling on the sofa on all fours. Jackson bites his lip as he feels Jaebum slowly run his hands over his ass, kneading as he goes. See, look who’s being a tease, he thinks. Jaebum takes hold of the waistband and slowly peels the shorts over Jackson’s ass. Jackson presses his lips together so he doesn’t accidentally tell him to get on with it.

 

“I know you prefer black, but you look so good in red,” Jaebum says mournfully before he grabs the waistband of his underwear and pulls that down as well. Then he lowers his face to Jackson’s crease and sniffs lightly.

 

“Hmm, lavender. I see you washed yourself quite thoroughly. You definitely deserve a reward, and I know what it will be,” Jaebum says before he starts to tongue Jackson’s hole. Jackson gasps a bit at the sensation before catches himself. Jaebum alternates licking over his hole and probing it with his tongue, and then he wraps his hand around Jackson’s cock and starts to stroke it. Jackson bites down on his lower lip, desperately trying to hold back the moan that’s creeping up his throat.  

 

Opening his eyes, he stares down at the sofa and instead tries to focus on how Jaebum still hasn’t learned his lesson and laid a towel down, how much he’ll bitch about having to clean up if Jackson nuts on it again. That ends up being a bad idea, because it just makes him imagine his come spurting against the sofa and he chokes a bit at the thought of doing it again. Jaebum slaps him once on the ass in warning; he’s getting progressively stricter with what counts as making noise.

 

Right when Jackson’s muscles start tensing up, Jaebum pulls away his mouth and stops moving his hand. Jackson has to clamp both hands over his mouth to keep himself in the game.

 

“Should I finish you off like this or should I fuck you?” Jaebum muses to himself as he rubs a hand over one of Jackson’s cheek. Jackson clenches his eyes shut and grinds his teeth together. He honestly doesn’t care how Jaebum does it; he just needs him to do it–now.

 

Jaebum seems to make his choice when he puts his mouth back on Jackson’s hole and sucks. His hand starts stroking Jackson’s cock again, making a twisting motion when it reaches the head. It’s not long before Jackson is shuddering–and struggling to hold back a long, loud groan–as his come spurts onto the sofa.

 

“Well done, Jackson-ah,” Jaebum breathes before he pulls Jackson into a sitting position and lays his hand on the top of Jackson’s head.

 

“Oh thank fuck. It only took ten tries, but I finally did it,” Jackson pants as he buries his face in Jaebum’s chest.

 

“You definitely earned that win. I really thought I was going to get you again,” Jaebum says as he kisses Jackson on the cheek.

 

“So, come on then, say it,” Jackson urges, tickling Jaebum’s side. Jaebum smiles a bit.

 

“Jackson-ah, I love you,” Jaebum whispers into his ear as Jackson squirms excitedly in his lap. Jaebum has no problem saying the words normally, but Jackson prefers hearing them after they’ve been together like this, and so Jaebum indulges him.

 

“Do you really?” Jackson grins up at him.

 

“Yes, even though you’ve ruined my nice sofa,” Jaebum presses a soft kiss to Jackson’s lips. Jackson snorts and rolls his eyes, but returns the kiss. He pulls away to get a wet flannel to wipe the sofa before he heads into the kitchen to make himself dinner.

 

“Jackson, I’m still hard,” Jaebum’s voice drifts out from the living room.

 

“Then I guess you should have fucked me when you had the chance,” Jackson sings back as he boils water for ramyeon. As much he likes quiet time, he loves the fact that can talk back now.

 

“You’re so cruel to me,” Jaebum whines, but Jackson can hear the smile in his voice. He’s missed Jackson’s smart mouth as well. 


End file.
